


Paradise XIV

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Paradise, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Between fighting the Empire and trying to gain independence for her home of Ala Mhigo, Lyse seemed to have forgotten her own feelings for a certain Warrior of Light. Now maybe the best time to figure out how to express them...
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Series: Paradise [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

'He's been sleeping ever since I woke up…'

Lyse peered down at the sleeping Warrior of Light, a light violet haired miqote wearing black and purple samurai garb, his eyes were covered by a strip of cloth to hide some scars from a legendary battle. He was lying on a large feather bed and seemed to be at peace, unlike Lyse.

She was reeling from what happened before.

'It had happened so suddenly I could not have—' she thought back to her homeland of Ala Mhigo where she had summoned the warrior before her for a meeting. Next thing she knew a white light had engulfed both of them, and when she opened her eyes she found herself resting on the bed next to him. What a strange predicament that turned out to be.

Stranger it was that the room she had found herself in. It was not a prison cell, but a large room with highly decorated white walls and red carpet floor. Only three doors were seen. One was locked, another led into a lavatory that was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and the third was a pair of glass doors that led out onto a balcony. The view the balcony gave was of a long stretch of beach that seemed to go for miles. The ocean seemed to go on forever as well. The island, from Lyse could see, was the most beautiful place she had seen in a long while. The idea of going out and seeing the island to make sense of where she was had dawned on her, but she didn't want to leave the Warrior of Light

Lyse had woken up first and not knowing where she was, decided to hunker down and watch over the warrior as he slept.

'The Twelve knows he deserves it…'

Bending over slightly, Lyse got a closer look at his face. Scars around the eyes that were given to the warrior by that mad man Zenos yae Galvus, the former Crown Prince of the Empire of Garlemald now deceased. Scars of shame as he described them after his two defeats by the Crown Prince. Facial tribal markings on the sides of his face, which had been added after the debacle in Uldah with the supposed assassination of the Sultana were also seen.

'Tribal…oh yes, that's his last name,' Lyse remembered. Everyone knew this warrior as the fabled Warrior of Light, and his legend was known to all in Eorzea and beyond even to the Garlean Empire. The name alone had garnered all respect.

However, as he was once a normal adventurer he had a normal name given to him on his name day, but only a select few knew that name, including Lyse.

Dakk Tribal.

An odd name, but being a miqote that was to be expected.

A small collection of knocks got Lyse's attention and she stood up straight just in time to see a moogle come into the room with a silver cart behind it.

"Good morning, kupo!"

Lyse hushed the little creature, not wanting to disturb her friend. The moogle quickly caught on and went about its business.

He spoke in a whisper, "Sorry kupo…but I have breakfast here for you and your friend."

"Oh?"

Lyse walked over to the table the moogle was setting up. Room service was unexpected, since she didn't know where she was, her belly desired to be fed.

"I'll let him sleep for now. So little one, what is this place?"

The moogle looked at her, "Kupo, this is Mog's Resort, a famous but secluded island resort made to let people relax."

"Oh…so then this is not a prison?"

Shaking its head the moogle pulled the cart away, "Spend seven days here and I guarantee you'll enjoy yourselves, kupo." He pushed the cart back towards the door, "Heck, maybe you'll find something worthwhile being here, kupo. I'll be back for the cart in an hour, kupo. Enjoy!"

The moogle left and Lyse sat down at the table, her finger tips tapped the silverware on the table top. As hungry as she was she couldn't quite grasp the situation she was in. A full week on an island resort? With everything going on back in Ala Mhigo, did she really have the time to dawdle?

She heard a light groaning and looked over to see Dakk beginning to sit up in the bed.

Lyse got to her feet and walked over to the bed, by that time Dakk had removed his samurai headwear.

"Good morning, are you alright?"

Dakk looked up at Lyse, his silver eyes blinking a few times to focus, "I'll let you know here in a moment…" He looked around the room, and the astounded expression gave Lyse the notion that he was surprised to find where he was. "Where in the Twelve are we?"

Lyse shrugged her shoulders, her blonde hair swayed lightly in the breeze that came from outside, "Well, according to a moogle we're in a relaxation resort known as Mog's Resort."

"We in Costa del Sol?"

She shook her head, "I've only seen moogles here, not Lalafells…though the resemblance to those beaches is uncanny."

Dakk moved his legs to the edge of the bed and got up on his feet, "This is a rather nice room…" he walked about the room while Lyse went out onto the balcony.

Lyse didn't know if he said anything more, because she was staring out at the beach below. Maybe it was a good thing she could be alone for the time being…


	2. Chapter 2

"This is beautiful…"

That was Lyse's first words when she left her room and went down to the café, her eyes discovering the long stretch of beach before her.

The feeling of freedom came over her not unlike the feeling when Ala Mhigo was set free from imperial rule, though it wasn't as big nor was it held back by a slight feeling of apprehension. Though one could argue that that feeling was necessary due to being in a place you never expected to be on.

She felt even more uneasy after she had stepped foot onto the sand.

The moogles had told her that anything that happens on the beach is to be expected of the magic at the resort and not to be alarmed. While Lyse had taken that in stride, when the effect actually happened she kind of freaked out.

After she had taken her first steps onto the sand, she became enveloped in a white light, and after it disappeared she noticed something was off.

Her clothes had changed to more appropriate swim apparel. A red strapless bandeau top and matching red bottom was all that covered her well-muscled body. The top had a V in the middle between her breasts and the curves could be made out if seen from the right angle.

Rather than be embarrassed by this change (she did live in a desert nation, so wearing such an outfit was not unheard of for her) she actually liked it despite how tight it was on her chest.

The Warrior of Light had joined her not long after she had left the room, and the magic that had affected her did something similar to him as well.

He went from his slim samurai armor to black swim pants and a white tank top. The revealing clothes revealed more than just skin but the scars of many battles over the years, all of which were on his arms and some even on his chest. Such a rough exterior was offset by the smile the warrior gave her when their eyes met.

"I think I like this change."

Lyse smiled back then turned away quickly. As mature as Lyse was she couldn't get over the situation between herself and the man she deeply respected. Never mind the state of dress she had on in front of him, she felt exposed. That changed in a hurry. Her discomfort was taken away when she noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore. Maybe he was sensing how uncomfortable she was and kept his gaze to himself?

She smiled again before she spoke, "Let's go take a look around the island."

He nodded once in her direction before he led the way down the beach.

Besides the beach and the resort café, there was a waterfall and lagoon near the center of the island, and finally a beachside party area. Occasionally they'd see another person or two, all Hyur (human species of Eorzea) along the way. She'd see a few moogles as well. They'd offer their assistance and what not, and she asked if there was anywhere else on the island where they could go.

One such moogle had something better to offer. "Actually, there is a cave system beneath the lagoon we recently finished working with, kupo. I can lead you there."

"Cave system?" asked Dakk.

The moogle spun in the air and nodded, its pom-pom swaying in the air, "That's right, kupo! It's quite the sight truth be told, kupo. Come on, I'll take you there!"

Just on that little bit of information Lyse was intrigued, and so was her companion. They followed.

They went around the waterfall and lagoon and down into a crevice with carefully carved steps out of the rock and were soon brought to the circular entrance of a cave.

"Here it is kupo! We haven't thought of an official name yet, but those who worked in there call it Aurora Cave."

Lyse looked at the furry creature, "It's safe to go in there?"

Dakk took a quick look into the cave. It was lit up by blue-green lights and he could see paths of rock and reflections of water on the ceiling. All his adventures of swimming in Doma he could tell if a cave was safe or not. He looked at Lyse, "I think we'll be alright. I don't think they'd lead us here if it wasn't safe."

The moogle nodded again, "Trust me it's safe. There's water in there but it's not deep and if you want to avoid it then stick to the wide paths. The only hazard in there is it is slick so mind your step, okay?"

Lyse smiled, "We will. Let's see what this cave has to offer us."

"Have fun, kupo!"

The moogle waved before making his way back up the slope. Lyse gave a nod to Dakk before they went on inside.

A few yards in and already Lyse was at a loss for words. The cave went quite a ways. Wide stone paths carved from the cave floor offered them enough room to get around most areas. The cave walls were slick from being damp and reflected the lights off its surface. The cave was larger than she had thought it would be with the ceiling it was like looking into a body of water from the underside. There were plants scattered along the edges and even in the pools that glowed neon green, yellow, and orange and their glow reflected off the walls of the cave. The pools themselves were many, with some being the size of a bath tub to others being as big as a house. The water was crystal clear and the ceiling reflected off the water's surface. It truly was a beautiful sight.

The only downside was there wasn't anywhere the She went farther in, going near a pool along a path that had enough room for her to scoot along the wall. She wanted to get a better look around the edge. Dakk kneeled down beside the pool and put his hand near the water. He got his fingertips in the water before he pulled them back suddenly.

Lyse looked down at him, "Too hot?"

He shook his head and stood up, "Really cold, actually."

Putting her arms to the wall, Lyse leaned back and relaxed. Such a beautiful place was refreshing from everything else she had seen up to this point. She deeply exhaled.

Dakk crossed his arms over his chest. Though they had only been in the cave for a short amount of time, his skin was already showing signs of being covered in dampness, and Lyse was the same way. She didn't notice how slick she was though she wouldn't have thought much of it were she alone.

Dakk lowered his arms and smiled out at the caves, "I can't recall seeing anything like this on my adventures. It's quite nice."

Lyse opened her eyes and looked at him, opening her mouth to speak when she found herself stopping before she could start.

Dakk was looking right at her, his beautiful silver eyes peering into her own eyes. Even for Lyse, who had fought alongside this warrior countless times had never noticed his eyes. He had always worn something to cover them, and Lyse had never thought to ask why. Maybe it was because of his connection to Haedalyn?

Regardless, she felt her heart begin to beat at a rapid pace and heat go to her face. To top it off she was deeply ashamed of her state of dress in front of him though he wasn't in the slightest in front of her. Knowing that if she tried to cover herself with such little space she'd fall in the pool in front of her Lyse could only look away to hide her embarrassment, and poor Dakk didn't seem to understand what he had unintentionally done to the young woman.

Lyse silently berated herself for acting so immaturely. 'By the Twelve I was a Scion! I fought monsters, argued with diplomats without batting an eye, and yet I act like a young girl in puberty in front of my friend! What is wrong with me?!'

"Lyse?"

She heard him, but kept herself from looking at him, "Y-Yes?"

"You want to go back to the resort for something to snack on? We've been out here for a few hours—"

Liking the idea of a quick escape, Lyse lowered her arms in a hurry, "Of course!"

However in her haste she knocked herself off balance. She tried to right herself but it was too late and she began to fall.

Luckily with reflexes of his feline lineage, Dakk moved like lightning and grabbed onto Lyse's hand and pulled her back before she could fall into the pool. He pulled her so hard that when even after she was upright she collided with him. Her chest pressed against his, and Lyse suddenly found herself staring up into the hypnotic silver eyes of the Warrior of Light.

She found herself unable to move. Her hands were on his upper arms and because her legs felt weak she was silently grateful his hands were on her lower back holding her up otherwise she would have fallen.

Dakk peered down at her with a slight look of worry that turned to relief, "That was a close call, wasn't it?"

Lyse's hands fell down to her sides as she got lost in those eyes. Eventually though she forcefully gathered herself and pushed herself away, trying to regain some semblance of composure. By the way her heart was beating and her constant fidgeting she was lucky to not faint. "I suppose it was…"

Without another word, and trying not to think of what just transpired, Lyse tried not to run as she walked back towards the cave entrance, leaving Dakk more than a little confused at his friend's behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't wanted to avoid him after what had happened, but the need to gather herself as well as get some air back in her lungs made it a desperate situation for her.

After spending a good portion of the day alone on the beach Lyse had begun to feel a sense of calm, and even a part of her wanted to find Dakk and apologize for how she had reacted to him earlier. The other half of her had expected him to try and apologize himself. Apologize for what she wasn't sure but it was just a thought that ran through her head.

Yet, even when the sun had begun to set she hadn't even caught a glimpse of the warrior all day.

A sense of regret came over Lyse as she walked the tree line on the beach. 'I certainly hope I didn't hurt his feelings back there...' Even though the warrior had fought the toughest enemies in the cosmos Lyse knew him enough to know he had a heart of gold, and was even a tad sentimental at times.

Still, she didn't want to wait for him in case he didn't know where she was. "I'm going to look for him," she said aloud.

Her feet began to move through the sand and before long she ran down the beach towards the hotel, her loose blond hair trailing behind her like water.

"'scuse me miss, kupo!"

Lyse stopped and turned towards the wooden shack she had noticed earlier. A moogle was behind the counter. She smiled, "Yes?"

"Management wanted me to let all the guests know that it is time to return to the hotel, kupo. Curfew is about to take effect."

"Curfew?"

"Yup. It may not look like it but the island can be unpredictable and even dangerous at night, kupo. For your safety please return to your room, kupo."

'A curfew...best better find Dakk then.' "I understand but I need to find my-"

The moogle spun in the air, "I met your boyfriend earlier, and he said he'd be waiting for you inside, kupo."

'B-Boyfriend?!' Lyse's cheeks immediately flared up at the word. "I am sorry but he's-"

The moogle didn't notice her flustered expression. "Such a nice guy too, said he had bought something for you, kupo. A fancy gift he said you would appreciate, though I am not sure how it would..." words trailing out of its mouth the moogle went about its business closing shop for the night.

Lyse, still red in the cheeks, turned towards the hotel, her mind now curious from what the moogle had told her. 'He bought a gift for me?'

She started to walk towards the hotel, knowing she'd find out soon enough.

As soon as the sun began to set, the moogles went around the island to let everyone know that a curfew was going to happen and that they should return to their rooms. With so few guests it didn't take long at all to do that deed.

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

Lyse got to the room at a pace that was a bit faster than walking but wouldn't be called a run. She didn't know what to expect from this 'gift' the moogle had said Dakk had bought for her and she was a tad nervous as a result.

Yet she didn't hesitate when she reached her room door and went right on inside. She instantly saw a silver serving cart with food on it and Dakk was sitting at the table dressed in black sweat pants and a black tank top. He had the visor covering his eyes again. His eyes had been hit hard by the shining sun earlier and his eyes were relaxing from it. Even though they were covered his ears and sensitive nose of his miquote race made it clear he knew Lyse had entered the room.

"Hi Lyse."

His simple greeting was not the first thing Lyse had expected, but she had appreciated it nonetheless. She took a light breath and prepared to begin her apology. "Um, Dakk-"

She had prepared her apology to the final word but the moment the Warrior of Light stood up she stopped talking, and to Lyse's surprise he put a small paper bag on the table. A drawing of a moogle was on the side of it, indicating that it was from the gift shop.

"I got this for you."

Lyse walked up to the table and looked inside the bag, and she saw a white garment. "What is it?"

Dakk sat down in the chair and looked up at Lyse, "Let's just say I am looking out for you, okay?"

Though she didn't know what was going on, Lyse didn't have a shred of doubt as to his intentions. She had learned that the Warrior of Light kept his word, even if he was a bit cryptic in how he went about it.

Curiosity got the better of her and Lyse nodded once, and she found herself beginning to feel flustered once again. Such rotten timing! She tried to hold herself together. "I...appreciate your kindness, as well as the gift."

Dakk nodded once and gave a small smile. "I already cleaned myself off and was in the process of eating. There's more than enough left for you if you want to eat."

Lyse grabbed the bag from the table and held it to her chest. She could feel her skin getting goosebumps thanks to the cool air of the room. A bath sounded appealing to her right now as a matter of fact. "I will do that, thank you."

A small nod of gratitude from Lyse was all she could do, hoping he hadn't noticed how red her face was, and she made a hurried dash to the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her.

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she had gotten inside and let out a long exhale. Glad to be out of his sight out of fear of fainting, Lyse criticized herself. 'Some apology attempt that turned out to be...'

Letting go of that rather quickly Lyse's attention turned to the bag she had taken into the bathroom with her. After turning on the water in the stall she pulled the garment out of the bag. 'I wonder what this could be.'

Standing in front of the mirror Lyse put the garment to her body and was surprised to see what it was. A nightgown colored white and really elegant in appearance. In fact, just by looking at it Lyse recognized it. 'Is this a Crescent Moon nightgown?'

Back in Eorzea this nightgown was one of the most expensive-not to mention one of the rarest-garments in the land. It was a gown that showed elegance and dignity, and was known to be worn by the high elite of society. A girl in the slums could only dream of even seeing this let alone wear it. They were also not easy to find, and yet the Warrior was able to get one on this strange island and was able to somehow afford it.

And he had bought it with Lyse in mind, and her heart began to beat harder after she processed that thought.

Still with her cheeks burning and red, she smiled. 'Thank you, Dakk...'


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after sunrise that Lyse got out of bed. The humidity and heat from outside was flooding the room and it made her first night on the island hard to go through.

Still she was determined to make the best of it.

She sat up in the bed, the night gown she wore sticking to her skin and leaving wet spots and sweat slowly came down her forehead. She wiped her forehead and took a deep breath.

"I might have to wash up before even heading outside..."

She got out of the bed and walked over to the balcony doors and noticed they were open. Soon enough she saw Dakk come from the balcony wearing nothing but his swim shorts. Lyse couldn't help but notice that his upper body was slick with sweat. She blushed lightly as a result.

"Finally awake Lyse," said the Warrior of Light, not noticing how flustered his friend was at the sight of him.

"You let me sleep in?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Figured you had a tough time sleeping thanks to the heat. So, yes, I did."

Lyse couldn't help but feel the humidity flowing in from outside. Dakk had opened the doors earlier to help relieve some of the stuffiness in the room that had been made in the night but it was to no avail. The higher the sun got in the air the worse it got.

"Being out in the sun is going to be a nightmare today…" she said going to the balcony doors. The heat was flowing in like a wave and she could feel it even though she didn't take a step outside. She didn't like the idea of being stuck inside when there was so much more to the island she hadn't seen yet.

Luckily the miqote warrior had a solution to that.

"A moogle stopped by earlier, dropping off our swim suits and breakfast. He suggested we go to the lagoon for today. It will be much cooler there than anywhere else on the island. He also said the heat was going to get worse due to a large storm coming this way."

Lyse looked at the table, finally noticing a bag with her name on it as well as a serving cart with food. She agreed. "Sounds feasible, I suppose. I can see that you're ready to go."

Dakk adjusted the visor that covered his eyes, it usually slipped from the sweat created on his forehead and needed constant realignment to remain in place. "I didn't know how long you were going to sleep so I ate and changed already. We can leave as soon as you're ready."

It didn't take long for Lyse to eat and change into her suit. It was the same one from yesterday, which meant it was still snug on her curves. However, due to the stifling heat she was no doubt going to deal with today she was a little grateful at being exposed a bit.

There wasn't any dilly-dallying for the two as they followed the path to the lagoon. Once they got there the heat was all but gone and instead replaced with the cool air generated by the large waterfall. Mist from the falls permeated the air and everything was slick with water. Lyse couldn't help but feel absolutely relieved, her sweat being washed away by the water.

Dakk seemed to be the same way, though it was noted that his fur was became slick from the water. Being a miqote he had some discomfort with water. Even a legendary warrior couldn't outgrow his species usual issues.

Stepping along the rock path that went across the lagoon Lyse eventually made it to the center of the pool where a large flat rock poked out of the water. It was the only place the sun was able to reach and the warmth it generated could be felt though it wasn't as bad as it was on the beach. The woman got onto the rock and stretched her arms over her head. She was glad she had taken her friend's advice and gone here.

"I should be able to enjoy the day now…though it looks like there is little to do other than enjoy the cool water…" She looked around and saw Dakk getting onto the rock as well. When he got up there was room between them, and Lyse sighed. "You have anything you want to do today, my friend?"

Dakk looked up at the sky. Though Lyse knew he had worn the visor since he had fought Zenos the first time, she didn't know if he actually saw anything or not. He must have because he turned to her with a satisfied smile. "Just being out of the heat is a guarantee to a good day."

Still, Lyse didn't know what to do for the day. She didn't want to just enjoy the scenery and she didn't know what to talk about. If she didn't do something to exert some energy she would go crazy.

That is when she got an idea.

"Dakk…"

The warrior stood facing Lyse, and to his surprise she got into a pugilist fighting stance. It didn't take him long to understand what she wanted to do. "You want to spar here?"

"I must use this pent up energy, and this is the best way to do it."

Dakk shook his head, remembering what had happened the last time he and Lyse had sparred. The result had been tremendous. People had heard the impacts of their attacks throughout the night. How they had avoided damaging anything was nothing short of a miracle. "You sure? I'd hate to cause any necessary harm to the surroundings."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the rock will handle us. Unless you want to avoid losing." She had teased him with a smile.

That was the moment Dakk accepted the challenge. Though she had egged him on with that moment of teasing, it was enough. Though he was devoted to the way of the samurai, he was no slouch when it came to hand to hand fighting. He got into a fighter's stance as well.

"Hope you enjoy this."

Lyse smiled appreciatively before moving with the reflexes of a coerul. Dakk had only a split second to raise his arms to block her first punch and he was barely able to hold off her next attack as well.

That was how it played for the most part of their match. Though Dakk was skilled in fighting with his fists, he knew he was no match overall for Lyse. She had the reflexes of a feline and the strength of three men to back it up. Yet, even as she hit him with enough force to cut the flow of water from the waterfall, he knew she was holding back. Not on his account either, she was having fun and he tried to keep her that way.

Minutes went by and he was unable to actually perform any sort of offense, and all he got to show for it were dark bruises on his arms and lower legs.

Lyse back flipped to where she had started and took a moment to gather herself before striking again. She aimed high but Dakk grabbed her fist. The impact of that move sent a shockwave out that sent a ripple through the water below them. Lyse was breathing heavily, having been on the offense the whole time and while appearing winded she had plenty more to give. That and she was having fun, which was the whole point of this exercise.

Still, she noticed Dakk wasn't giving his all. "You're holding back, my friend…"

He held her fist back and he shook his head in denial. "Not really, it's just you're too fast."

Lyse smile and may have even giggled a little, "Yet you did better back at Rhalgar's when we fought."

"Because I fought with my preferred weapon, and in your words it was a fair fight," he replied before lowering her hands and relaxing his stance. Lyse relaxed as well, taking a short break for now.

She took a deep breath to get some air back, her chest heaving with each intake, "I will say I feel a bit better now. Thank you for that."

"Glad to help," said the warrior with a smile.

She truly did appreciate him for helping her. She often asked him for so much and yet he had asked for nothing in return, even for trivial matters he was humble. That was one thing Lyse liked about him. He was strong and yet he was kind.

"You're not hurt are you?"

He shook his head and revealed the heavy bruises on his arms, all of which were merely from blocking her attacks. "These will heal before long."

Lyse took his left arm in her hands and gently ran her fingers over his skin. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard. "I should have been a bit more reserved. You could have said something too."

He shrugged his shoulders, not thinking much of it. "And ruin the good time you were having? I wouldn't dream of it."

Lyse laughed, "Just next time please be more into it, I never know when you're being serious with me."

Dakk looked at her face as he lowered his arm, his voice going slightly deeper. "Trust me, you'll know when I'm being serious with you."

His tone sounded serious and Lyse seemed surprised by it.

"And yet you aren't serious when fighting her?"

Both Dakk and Lyse turned to see a man climb up onto the rock. He appeared to be a Hume male in his early twenties with soft black hair and a muscular body. He wore black swim shorts that reached his knees and was barefoot. Lyse couldn't help but feel an air of arrogance emanating from him as he approached.

"Who are you?" asked Lyse.

The stranger put his hands on his hips, "Call me Lorne."

"And what brings you here, Lorne?"

"I was walking about when I saw—nay, felt the action from across the water and came to get a closer look. And I will say I am a bit disappointed to see it was just a woman beating her man around."

"E-Excuse me!?" said Lyse, the shock and slight embarrassment fill up in her voice.

Dakk kept his incredulousness to himself for her sake. "Beating me around, huh? That's what you think we were doing?"

"Well you were getting beat up by a woman when you could have slapped her around instead. You shouldn't be easy on her just because she is a woman."

Lyse took a step forward but Dakk extended his arm to hold her back. "Don't." He turned his attention back to Lorne, whose presence was already past due to leave. "What I do with my friend here is none of your concern. We were just having a good time in our own way."

"And I am sure she enjoyed it, but I think you'd have more fun being my opponent instead."

That was obviously a challenge, but to whom? Lyse looked at Dakk and he took a moment to think before answering. "If you're asking for a sparring match I'll gladly—"

"Not you cat man, I was talking to her."

Lyse blinked in surprise, but soon got over it. Now was her chance to show this stranger the meaning of respect. "If that is what you desire, then I accept."

She started to pass her friend when Dakk grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She wasn't having any of it, "Dakk, don't stop me."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I know you can handle him, that I have no doubt, but…I sense something off about him."

Seeing Lorne stand with his arms covering his chest and with that arrogant smirk on his face, there was little to doubt as to any truth of what the warrior said. Even Lyse couldn't help but feel there was some alternative motive with all this. Yet, she had been challenged and she wasn't going to back down from one given to her.

"I'll be fine, Dakk. I appreciate your concern however," she said truthfully before shaking her arm loose from his grip.

Though Dakk said nothing, he silently vowed that if anything got out of hand he would step in.

Approaching Lorne ready to fight Lyse balled up her fists, "Ready to be taught a lesson?"

Lorne got into a fighting stance that Lyse had never seen before. "The only one that will be taught a lesson is you."

That did it, and Lyse didn't even give him a moment to prepare before she attacked with a high kick. She had put more power behind the blow than when she and Dakk had been fighting earlier.

Lorne blocked with his arm and despite the force behinds the attack he stood right in place. He was even smiling. "Such power from a little girl."

"Call me that at your own peril," Lyse performed a volley of kicks and jabs intending to feel out Lorne's defenses. She hadn't put much force behind them until she could find a way past them.

Her last fist nearly his him in the face, had he not blocked it by straight on grabbing her hand. Lyse tried to pull her hand back but Lorne's vice like grip on her fist left her unable to retaliate.

"Strong for a woman," he said with arrogance.

That same arrogance was irritating Lyse, "Don't underestimate me."

Though her hands were caught her legs weren't, and Lyse used this lull to attack with her right leg. Blinded by his own volition Lorne was caught right across the cheek and he was knocked back a few feet before falling to one knee. His left cheek was bruised black and blue and Lyse couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

But the look Lorne gave her sent a small shiver up her spine. "You'll pay for that, little girl." He wasn't angry but he had a devilish smile on his face. He meant business now.

Still Lyse got the upper hand and went in for another attack.

Watching from the side lines Dakk had gathered that Lorne was already down from one attack which did not make any sense to him. Not only that but it was also too easy for a man who seemed confident to the point of cockiness to be beaten this early into the fight.

Then he saw blue electricity forming from Lorne's hidden right hand and that is when he realized that Lyse was falling into a trap!

"Lyse stop!"

It was too late. Lyse had already sent her fist right at Lorne and was unable to stop the momentum. Before she could even reach him Lorne drove his own fist into the rock they all stood on. Electricity shot along the wet surface and while he was immune to his own magic, the same couldn't be said for the other two who were nearby. Electricity that was many thousand volts in number shot up through Dakk and Lyse. Dakk fell to one knee in intense pain while Lyse fell to both a foot or two from Lorne. She was gasping for air while pain shot through her whole being. Her legs were mostly numb and she couldn't feel her fingers either.

"Guh…what is this…!?" she struggled to get the words out, and she was starting to lose feeling in her extremities.

Lorne was unharmed and stood up, "That's better." He wasn't bothered by cheating to beat his opponent, it had been his plan all along. He peered down at Lyse and he was satisfied by her being at his feet, "Right where you belong."

Despite being in pain Dakk raised his head and saw Lorne kneel down to Lyse. He grabbed her by the length of her hair and forced her to sit up. Her arms dangled helplessly at her sides.

"Now about that lesson I promised you…" said Lorne as he looked at the woman in his grasp.

He no doubt had evil intentions for her and Dakk gathered all the power he could to move his legs. In intense pain he got to his feet, "Let her go, you bastard!"

He charged at Lorne but the sluggish movements he exhibited slowed his down and Lorne retaliated by sending a large ball of electricity at him. The attacked got the warrior right in the chest and sent up flying back. He landed on the rock path near the water, landing flat on his back and avoiding the water. His body was now completely numb and he was unable to move.

Taking a deep breath Lorne was satisfied that no one would interrupt him. "Now that he's been taken care of—" Lorne turned to Lyse and was met with a left fist right off his jaw. Though she had gotten him it had been a weak attack and was nothing more than a retaliation attack and bounced off his skin. Lorne retaliated by tightening his grip on her hair and Lyse shrieked in response. "Unhand me this instant!"

Lyse could hardly move and Lorne knew she was at his mercy. He got down on one knee before her and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up into his stone cold eyes, which had a mad desire hidden in them. "You've been a naughty little girl. And there's only one way to teach you manners."

She gasped in pain as he forced her over his bent knee and placed her hands on her lower back. Lyse's eyes went wide as she figured out what he was planning. She squirmed, weakly kicking her legs in vain attempts to escape this man's grasp. She raised her head to look back over her shoulder, "S-Stop! Not that!"

Lorne didn't take notice of her plea, he was admiring the skin of her backside held in by her suit bottoms, smooth and slick as well as damp from the water. He ran his free hand over her skin and she shook, feeling sick at being touched by this evil man. He spoke in a matter of fact tone, "First I need to get you ready. That means doing this—" He grabbed a hold of her bottoms and yanked upward, wedging the fabric between her cheeks. Lyse gasped and her back arched into a curve. Lorne liked what he saw and he licked his lips like a hungry wolf. "Very nice…"

Lyse on the other hand growled at him like a feral cat, "I swear you will pay dearly if you—"

Lorne cut her off with a hard smack to her right ass cheek. Lyse's words of defiance became a shriek of pain. She kicked her legs but couldn't get herself free. "You're not in a position to threaten me, little girl. Now, let's begin your lesson—" He raised his hand high and brought it down on her left cheek. Lyse shouted in pain, but there was no pause in his actions. He alternated between smacking her cheeks, and in rhythm she cried out with each smack. To add insult to injury he spoke to her, punctuating each word with a blow to her helpless backside. "Your place is to never be on a battlefield—" he smacked her hard before resting his hand on her ass, causing her to hiss. He continued, "As you are weak compared to me, a man, and as a woman you should be in the kitchen or even a brothel—" he spanked her madly and Lyse shrieked like a banshee. Her ass was beginning to turn a light shade of red and yet he continued unabated. "As a proper woman should be."

Even in her helpless position Lyse refused to give into this man and his misogynistic views, "The Twelve damn you to hell!"

She saw that he shook his head like he wasn't pleased with what she had said. Instead of retorting he grabbed her bottoms again and yanked them upward again, this time he pulled harder to the point her ass was in the air. Lyse gave a sharp gasp, and it was at this time that she the biggest shame she had to suffer in her view became a reality.

Tears, hot and like rivers flowed from her eyes as he lowered her to his lap. Her fighting spirit was beginning to break down. At this point she just wanted him to stop. She looked around for her companion, but to her horror he was nowhere to be seen. "S-Stop…please just stop—"

Taking no pity on her Lorne spanked her again and again. Continuously he spanked her ass, watching her jump with each smack as well as her ass shake and her voice grow hoarse until he was certain she'd lose her voice.

Eventually he felt satisfied at how her punishment had gone and he tapped her ass. "Good girl, I think you've learned a lesson from this."

Lyse couldn't respond, though she physically lost the will to fight her eyes still held a fire that could not be extinguished. Having been spanked like a child by this man and her friend was no doubt badly hurt, she was more worried about Dakk than the pain she was in right now.

Yet Lorne wasn't done with her. "There's one last thing I need from you though, for the sake of my collection—"

Before she could register what was going on Lyse was forced to stand on her feet by Lorne. Her ass felt like it was on fire and such her hands went to cover the tender skin there, which in turn made her helpless to stop what happened next. As her hands were on her sore bottom Lorne grabbed a hold of the center clasp of her swimsuit top and pulled it off with one strong tug. Her breasts bounced free and Lyse's eyes went wide before she reacted.

"AHHH!" One of her arms reached up to cover her chest and she fell to her knees, she leered up at Lorne with venomous eyes.

The man looked at her top and then down at her like a conqueror at the conquered before he threw the cloth over his shoulder. "Nice tits, little girl. Bet you could feed many children with those."

Her face flushed red with embarrassment and anger as well as humiliation, and yet she still tried to show she wouldn't be trampled on. "I…hate you so much…"

Lorne bent down and grabbed a hold of Lyse's chin, "Such a pretty face for a troublesome little wench. Fiery personality as well as a good body, you'll be a good wife someday." The tip of his nose was close to touching hers and Lyse tried to back away, fear running through her worse than before he had spanked her…

"Let her go!"

Lorne heard Dakk's voice and let Lyse go. The woman grew weak and fell back, curling herself up into a ball, though she was grateful to hear her friend's voice.

Dakk got onto the rock, his body aching from the attack that had sent him flying but his pain was pushed aside by the anger he felt. There he saw Lyse lying on the rock partially curled up, with one arm around her now bare upper body while another was caressing the skin of her bottom, which was a shade of red as were the cheeks on her face. Adding to the shock he felt Dakk became flushed with anger as he saw Lorne holding the top of Lyse's swimsuit,

The malicious young man saw Dakk get on the rock and greeted him like nothing happened. "You missed your friend's lesson."

Standing up as straight as he possibly could Dakk felt a rage build in him not since the day he had been beaten by Zenos towards the young man. "What did you do to her..."

Lorne tossed the swimsuit top over his shoulder like a trophy, "She got the spanking she deserved, and I got what I wanted." He tapped the top on his shoulder, "I'll be adding this to my collection when I get home."

He casually walked away from Lyse's fallen form and started to walk past Dakk, when he heard something the warrior of light would not normally say to anyone.

"You'll pay for this."

His words had been full of venom but Lorne chuckled. He knew Dakk could hardly move let alone carry out his threat. He walked away without a word.

Dakk meanwhile struggled to reach Lyse who was still curled up on the rocky surface. The moment she saw him she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He helped her sit up, and when she got up she immediately embraced the warrior. Forgetting about her half-nakedness and in dire need for comfort she held onto him for dear life. Dakk could do little to comfort her other than to caress her hair and whisper that everything was alright now.

He knew it wasn't, but he intended to right this wrong somehow.


End file.
